


Shimmer

by Ruo1101



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruo1101/pseuds/Ruo1101





	Shimmer

——KSY

 

回到不能被称作家的房子，至少我从没把这当成家。404号的门牌已经摇摇欲坠，但我没有心情去理会。  
开了门把钥匙扔在一边，越过地上的杂物，我重重倒在沙发上。手习惯性地伸进外套口袋，却没有摸到烟盒，我忘记放到哪里了，也不想花力气去找，干脆闭上眼睛睡觉。  
不知道睡了多久，我再次睁开眼睛的时候天色已经暗下来了。隔壁403住的两个女孩又开始大声打闹，背景声音还是无聊透顶的韩剧对白声音。  
我突然想起来以前自己在阴雨天窝在他的怀里看俗套的韩剧，他会宠溺地刮我的鼻子取笑我，结果却看得比我还认真。

又开始了，这个时候我尤其讨厌自己，对过去念念不忘的姜昇润，一点都不酷。

把乱七八糟的思绪赶出脑子，我拿起手机，发现昇勋哥给我发了近十条消息，点开一看果然全是骂我的。  
昇勋哥是我工作的酒吧的老板，也是我大学的学长，我在他开的酒吧里驻唱。虽然我习以为常地请假旷工，但他几乎从不说什么，反倒总是在我喝醉了得罪人的时候帮我收拾烂摊子。  
大学的时候我们因为组乐队相识，他是贝斯手我是主唱，偶尔也会弹弹吉他。昇勋哥一直都是学校的人气王，开始做乐队之后更是迷倒了万千少女，当然还有少男，为了挡桃花他逼迫我对外宣称我们是情侣关系。  
我尝试过拒绝，但很显然抗议无效。这段虚假关系一直维持到昇勋哥声称遇到了他此生最爱的人为止，当然「被甩」的那个肯定是我。  
电话刚一接通就听到昇勋哥大吼的声音，我耳朵隐隐作痛，只能把手机拿远了一点：「姜昇润你这个臭小子今天你必须给我来上班不然就给我滚！」说完之后直接把电话挂了，这时我一个「哥」字才刚说出口。我撇了撇嘴，昇勋哥干嘛要弹贝斯呢，当rapper再合适不过了。  
不得不向现实屈服，我准备出门上不知道这个月翘了第几次的班。在浴室照了照镜子，我眼睛里全是血丝，嘴唇干裂，苍白得像大病初愈的人一样。我决定先洗个澡再简单化个妆以免出门把小孩吓哭。

到了酒吧，昇勋哥一看到我就对我翻了个巨大的白眼：「行啊你小子，电话不接信息不回还敢翘班，信不信我这就炒了你。」我笑嘻嘻地贴过去，无视了被我挤到一边一脸怨念的他的帅哥男朋友：「哥我这不就来了吗，我保证下次不会了，今晚一定唱够了三小时再走。」  
被昇勋哥赶走，我准备好就直接上了台。一些老客人看见我，在台下给我喝彩，我举手示意后调整好麦克风，开口：「大家好，好久不见了，一首《Someone Like You》希望大家喜欢。」说完我拨动吉他开始唱歌。

「 I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn’t stay away I couldn’t fight it 」

他说过喜欢听我唱这首歌，每次我唱给他听的时候他都会专注看着我，仿佛我就是他眼中的全世界。  
「 Never mind I’ll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too 」

可是当我发现他看我的眼神不似从前，我却不相信也不甘心。直到我看到他与别人也可以像和我一样甜蜜地亲吻,也可以为了跟別人在一起而放下自尊向我苦苦哀求。

「 Sometimes it last in love   
But sometimes it hurts instead 」

我没有恨他，因为我知道他说爱我的时候一定是真心的，只是他变了而已。

姜昇润，别再没出息了。

一曲唱毕，台下掌声热烈，我收起情绪向台下鞠躬，正准备转身离开，却发现台下一抹炽热视线。

 

——SMH

我完了。  
从我看到他的那一刻我就知道，我完了。  
酒红色微卷的头发，细长的眼睛，饱满的嘴唇，穿着最简单的皮衣牛仔裤黑色匡威，浑身上下便再无任何装饰，他就这样坐在台上安静唱着歌。台上灯光很暗，只能看见他一侧的脸，他却毫无疑问在闪闪发光。  
他的眼里有我看不懂的东西，也许是悲伤，还有释怀，我仿佛看到有泪光闪烁，可当我认真盯着他看的时候又好像只是灯光而已。

对他的姓名，年龄，甚至性取向我一无所知，唯一确信的是我被吸引了，用一首歌的时间，被一个初次见面的人迷住了。  
他怎么能连唱歌时候短促的换气声都这么撩人，我着迷地想着，一边把手边的酒杯端起来把金汤力一饮而尽。  
我向来不是个做事前会思虑周全的人。反应过来时，我已经站在酒吧的内部休息室门口，旁边还有一个大大的“非工作人员不可入内”牌子。

当我想起来忘记敲门的时候已经晚了。他果然在里面，而且只有他一个人。与方才在台上弹唱时那副拒人于千里之外的清冷模样不同，他以一个我不知道怎么形容的姿势踮起脚，膝盖撑在桌上，脸几乎贴在镜子上，我很快反应过来他是在摘隐形眼镜。  
他已经把外套脱掉，身上穿的白色T恤领口似乎开得过分大了，一侧白皙圆润的肩膀在不算明亮的灯光下隐约泛着柔和的光，与镜子中他瘦削精致的锁骨一同让我口干舌燥。

好吧，我硬了，猝不及防的。

我正暗自腹诽自己不合时宜的发情，他就发现了我的存在。随着一声惊呼他本能地向后倒下，膝盖擦过桌子边缘，眼看就要摔倒，我来不及思考就冲上前去，人稳稳地落在了我的怀里。  
他身上有沐浴露的味道，我努力分辨了一下似乎是桃子的香气。低下头看怀里的人，他眼皮上扫了淡淡的的眼影，把眼睛线条勾勒得更加鲜明。我正盯着眼前的嫣红嘴唇发呆，他转过身把我推开，我没有防备，被推的往后退了几步。

我看出来他有些不满被我打扰，但仍然保持了良好修养，整理好衣服后他笑着开口：「这位先生，我没记错的话应该是第一次见你吧，这里外人是不能进来的。」  
他笑起来完全不一样，眼睛略微眯起来的样子让我联想到猫，又纯真得像不谙世事的孩子。艰难的把几乎脱口而出的那句「我想上你」咽回去之后，我脑子里一片空白，不知道该说什么，只一味盯着他看。  
也许是我的眼神太露骨，他露出了然的表情，慢慢向我靠近。他离我很近，几乎是刚刚在我怀里那样的距离，我肖想了半天的饱满嘴唇贴了上来，喷出的热气让我的耳朵发痒，说出的话更是让我心痒难耐。

「你想和我睡吗？」

 

——KSY

我一定是疯了。  
跟第一次见面的男人回家，然后做爱。  
听起来完全不是姜昇润会做的事，但是这该死的就这样发生了。

他按着我的后颈亲我把我带入房间的时候，其实我脑子里只有一个想法。  
和他做一回不亏。  
他的长相足够对我的胃口。这样说似乎有些刻薄，准确来说他是在酒吧里是会被形形色色的男女想尽办法搭讪的类型。他头发剪得很短，却不像普通人一样暴露缺点，五官也深邃精致，他深深地看我的时候我居然会感到耳朵发烫。我承认自己被美色所惑，但这也不是什么大不了的。

被按在床上的时候我才醒悟过来自己真的没有危机意识。他的手在我身上游走，顺着我的腰线准备往下的时候，我推开了他。  
「我先去洗澡。」说完我直接往浴室里走，也没有回头看他的反应。

怯场？  
怎么可能。  
只是刚刚他压在我身上的时候我多少感受到了他的惊人尺寸，要是他不管不顾直接进来，那估计我会不太好。  
洗澡是次要，扩张才是主要，约个炮而已，我没想让自己受伤。刚把手指从后穴里拿出去，他却直接进来了，还是没有敲门。我有点不满，这个人怎么回事，总是不喜欢敲门，  
浴室里水汽氤氲，我眼睛因为流下的水睁不太开，只能隐约看见他的身影。他也把衣服脱了，裸着身子，还没等我说出什么，他把我圈入怀里，手指径直插进我湿润的后穴。

「我还说怎么洗那么久，原来你迫不及待先自己弄上了。」  
我顿时气结，想狠狠踢他一脚，却又被他禁锢住，在我身后搅动的手指动作愈发加大，我忍不住呻吟出声，浑身发软，要不是被他牢牢圈住早就跌在地上了。  
「唔……不要在这里......去床上。」这个时候我居然还能保持理智，虽然带着呻吟的声音从口中说出来我自己都觉得更像是挑逗。他轻笑了一声，手上动作倒是停下来了，拿过浴巾把我擦干，然后把一丝不挂的我带出去。  
把我推到床上后，他在我脖子上面吮咬，手也抚了上来，在我胸口两点揉捏。我拼命咬住嘴唇想忍住呻吟声，他却恶劣的把手指继续放进我的后穴戳刺。第三根手指进出的时候我终于忍不住叫了出来。  
「不要......不要弄了，直接进来。」我抛弃了无用的自尊心，此刻的脑子里只有想被他填满这一个念头。  
眼前的人笑了，那笑容在我看来虽然赏心悦目却实在恶劣。「想要了吗？可真心急呢。」不管怎么看都不像是会轻易满足我的样子，果然，将手指抽出去之后他咬上了我一边的乳尖，用舌尖缠绕。饶是男人对于这里不敏感，但没过多久我也被玩弄得头皮发麻。  
「这......这边也要。」我听到自己的声音带了羞耻的哭腔。他这下倒满足了我，薄唇转移了阵地到我另一侧的乳尖，手也滑到了我的下身握住我的性器上下滑动，手指在敏感的端口揉搓。双重的刺激很快让我招架不住，我颤抖着射了出来。  
我还在不住地喘着气，他用手沾上了我的浊液，往我的脸上抹了一道，低下头舔了舔了我的耳垂，把嘴唇贴在我的耳边，  
「舒服了吧？该轮到我了。」由于高潮的余韵我昏昏沉沉的，只听见他撕开安全套包装的声音。

我从没想过自己会有被男人干到哭的一天。

他把我面对面放到自己腿上，用手指确认我的后穴已经足够松软湿润，随后就毫不犹豫地换上了自己的性器插了进来。我张开了口，却发不出声音来，只用手紧紧扣住他的肩膀。  
确保我没有难受之后，他开始了抽插。我一直被他主导，只能在他每次用力往上顶的时候发出细碎的呻吟。臀缝被磨的火辣辣的疼，但我却爽得浑身颤栗。  
「快......啊......再快一点，太慢了。」羞耻心此时已被我抛诸脑后，只想被他狠狠的干。他反而停下动作，舌尖撬开了我的牙关用力地吻我，放开的时候我已经气喘吁吁了。他用手指拧我已经略微红肿的乳尖，如我所愿的加快了抽插的速度。  
「啊......太深了……嗯……」强烈的快感使我失去了思考能力，甚至发出了尖叫。他好像找到了我的敏感点，每顶一下我都觉得爽到了极点。但是此刻的我没有心思去想他家的隔音到底好不好，也不怕自己的叫床声被其他人听到了。  
「放松点，宝宝，操开了就好了。」我气得去咬他的嘴唇，却被他反客为主狠狠地吻住，随后又去啃咬我的乳尖。我一边喘息一边想又不是女人到底有什么这么好玩的，但很快就被他顶弄得除了本能的呻吟什么都做不了。

不知道过去了多久，我仿佛失去了意识，嗓子已经因为长时间的哭喊变得沙哑，乳尖肿胀的可怕，后穴更是已经失去了知觉，他的那里却还是精神奕奕。我小声啜泣，跪趴在床上，扭动着身子想要逃离，却还被他牢牢握住腰进入。  
「不要了......真的不要了，我好累，放过我吧。」我求他。  
「你要叫我什么，我满意了就放过你。」怎么就便宜了这个恶劣的男人，我恨恨的想，但嘴上还是得服软，  
「嗯......哥哥我好累了，别干了......求求你......」他却不满意，动作还越发用力，我觉得自己真的要死了，哭喊着求他，什么哥哥老公的乱叫了一通，他才终于有了要射的意思。  
这时我突然有了一个强烈的念头，我紧紧抱住他的腰，用已经沙哑的声音对他说，  
「不要出去，射......射在里面。」

然后他就射到我里面来了。

 

——SMH

他比我想象中的要甜美百倍。

他很瘦，身上只有一层薄薄的肌肉，臀部却圆润饱满。他跪在床上带着哭腔求我射在他里面的时候，我想就算是即刻死了我也心甘情愿。

我醒来后感到手臂已经发麻，低头一看一颗酒红色的脑袋乖巧地睡在我的臂弯里。他昨晚累的狠了，像是睡得很沉。我不忍打扰他，只是手臂逐渐传来痛觉，我微微动了一下，他却醒了。  
睡眼惺忪的他像一只小奶猫，不知所措的看着我的样子实在太可爱，我没忍住轻轻在他脸上印下一吻。他有些不好意思，想从我怀里挣脱开来，被我更用力的抱紧。

「你干嘛啊？」他的声音因为昨晚叫了太久哑了，我想到他唱歌时的美妙嗓音，突然开始怨恨自己不应该做的太狠。  
「别动，再让我抱一抱。」昨天性事结束后他累到几乎动弹不了，帮他清理的时候我用了自己常用的沐浴露。  
让他完完全全沾上我的味道，没有什么比这更完美的了。

「昇润。」  
「你怎么知道我的名字！我还不知道你的呢！」傻瓜，那是因为昨晚我看到你钱包里的身份证了。  
「记牢了，宋旻浩，你男朋友的名字。」


End file.
